fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 86
Erza vs. Erza is the 86th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. As soon as Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker meet each other, they start fighting. While they fight, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Carla go looking for Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, whose Magic Power has been sucked out by Byro. Summary Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet arrive just in time to save Lucy Heartfilia and the cats from being killed by Erza Knightwalker and her guards. The guards are surprised to see another Erza and initially think that Gray is Gray Surge. Gray interrogates the guards for the location of his friends by attacking them with Ice-Make but Knightwalker dodges his attack and is about to strike him, when Erza intervenes. As the two Erza's begin to battle, the group hears Natsu's voice and think that he and Wendy are nearby. Erza tells Gray to go ahead and Gray, Happy, Carla and Lucy, after being freed from the handcuffs, go look for Natsu and Wendy. Erza and Knightwalker are able to wound each other and Knightwalker comments that she never thought that the one who would stop her would be herself. Erza agrees and the two Erzas introduce themselves to each other. Knightwalker challenges her counterpart and, changing her spear into Silfarion, charges at Erza. Erza is surprised with her opponent's speed and Requips into her Flight Armor. Knightwalker is surprised to see that her opponent's speed has multiplied and changes her spear into Mel Force, attacking Erza and sending her through a wall. Erza initially thinks that Knightwalker is using Requip too but realizes that she is only changing her weapon. Knightwalker then attacks with her Explosion Spear but Erza defends herself by Requiping into her Flame Empress Armor. Knightwalker and Erza then explain their Magic to each other and conclude that their Magic's effects are the same as the two prepare to battle once more. Elsewhere, Gray reveals to Lucy that he and Erza were the Lacrima that was in the city and that Gajeel was the one who returned them to normal. When they did, Gray and Erza realized that they could not use Magic, until Edo Gajeel arrived, explained the situation and gave them the X-Balls. After hearing Gray's story, the group concludes that Gajeel wasn't affected by the Anima and was sent to Edolas by Mystogan, similar to Lucy. Gray then reveals that Dragon Slayer Magic, in Edolas, can be used to turn the Lacrima back into their friends. Hearing this, Happy tells Gray that he and Carla know the location of the giant Lacrima and Gray asks him to find Gajeel and take him there. Happy immediately leaves and the group continues their search for Natsu and Wendy. They find Natsu and Wendy unconscious in a room ahead and make them eat the X-balls that Gray got from Gajeel. Just as he wakes up, Natsu immediately runs out of the room while Wendy wakes up. Wendy reveals the King's plan to destroy Extalia by crashing the giant Lacrima into it which would kill everyone in Fairy Tail and in Extalia. Elsewhere, Faust and Byro are preparing to put their plan of obtaining the Exceeds' Magic Power and the giant Lacrima's Magic Power, fuse them and cause an eternal rain of Magic Power to the Royal City into action. Back to the group, Wendy explains the King's plan in more detail just as Natsu returns, panicking after seeing the two Erzas fighting. Gray and Lucy explain the situation to Natsu. Wendy hugs Carla, thanking her for coming to save her. Natsu, Gray and Lucy decide to go and find the King in order to stop him while Wendy asks Carla to accompany her to Extalia, in order to warn them about the King's attack. Carla initially refuses, but agrees after hearing Wendy's words and remembering the kind Exceeds that welcomed her and Happy. Elsewhere, Happy finds Gajeel fighting with some guards and immediately grabs him and carries him towards the giant Lacrima. Just as Gajeel prepares to return everyone back to normal, Panther Lily arrives and attacks the two. Happy is surprised to see that Panther Lily has wings similar to an Exceed's but Gajeel ignores this and tells Happy to stand back while he battles Panther Lily. Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword to attack but Panther Lily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his Bustermarm and cuts off a fragment of the floating island, surprising Gajeel. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are looking for Faust. While Natsu and Gray bicker with each other as usual, Lucy begins to wonder about the royal city's structure. She tells the two that it is so badly set up that she wouldn't be surprised to find an amusement park in there and, sure enough, the three arrive at an amusement park, where they meet Sugarboy and Hughes and prepare to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker (started) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army (started and concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Panther Lily (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** ** * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Aisu Gaizā}} * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship *Flight Armors used * * * Weapons used * ** |Shirufarion}} ** |Meru Fōsu}} ** |Ekusupurōjon}} * * Items used * Manga and Anime Differences *During the fight between the two Erzas in the anime, there is a statue of Faust, however this was not seen in the manga. *Gray's flashback on how he and Erza were reverted to normal was extended in the anime. *Gajeel's Edolas counterpart was never shown in the manga. *In the anime, only Gray tried to wake Natsu up. *Lucy's flashback with Mystogan and the X-Balls was not in the manga. *When Natsu hit the ground with his fists upon eating the X-Balls, in the anime, one of his hands is covered in flames, however in the manga he doesn't have flames. *A new clip with Natsu's depiction of the two Erzas fighting was in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes